On the Other End
by Silverwind10123
Summary: Lukas sat at his desk, with an empty vodka glass at his feet. His voice. His voice was the only thing he wanted, the only thing that could comfort him and the only only thing that could make him forget. DenNor. Human names used.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters, just the idea.**

"Hey Norge. I know it's late, but I didn't want to miss the chance to talk to you." Said a familiar voice from the other end of the line. Lukas couldn't help the smile that rose to his face. He got up from his desk and stretched his back; the muscles ached from being bent over for so long. He looked back at his desk. It was filled with papers and, in one corner, sat an empty bottle of vodka and a shot glass that was half way full. On the ground, under his desk, there was another bottle, also empty. Its glass glinted grey in the dim lighting of his bedroom and twinkled like fool's gold. Slowly, he went to the corner of his bed and fell into it. He felt his whining muscles relax and the stress from his day being steadily lifted from his shoulders.

"It's fine. I wasn't doing much." He said with exhaustion thick in his voice, but he paid it no mind. He was tired, but not too tired for Matthias. He was never too tired for Matthias.

Lukas heard an airy laugh come through and imaged Matthias smiling into his cellphone with his breath frosting in the winter air. His blue eyes would probably be overjoyed and he would probably have that stupid idiot look on his face.

"I hope you're keeping warm, because I'm freezing my ass off here. Why couldn't my boss send me someplace warm for once?" Lukas rolled his eyes. In the dead of winter, Berlin was just as cold as Copenhagen.

"You'd be just as cold here, you know." Lukas pointed out, but his lightness shone through with his words.

"I know, Denmark's just as cold, but it seems colder. Maybe it's because you aren't here" Matthias's laughter came from the phone. It was deeper now, more hearty, more toothy. It was his laugh. Lukas snorted, but heat rose to his cheeks anyway. Matthias was always saying things like that to embarrass him, even though, he slightly loved it.

"Damn that sounded cheesy. I probably should lay off the beer shouldn't I?"

"You think?" Lukas said dryly. Matthias chuckled and then he was quiet. The comfortable silence held in the air between the phones and only breaths broke the quiet.

"But really, Luke, I wish you would have come." Lukas's heart twisted and all the air in his lungs suddenly seemed to leave him.

"I know, but I-"

"I just hate going on these trips without you." Matthias cut him off and then gently he sighed into the phone.

"Don't talk like that. You sound like an idiot, when you talk like that." Lukas said. Really, Denmark speaking like that worried the hell out of him. It was too strange to hear his Dane sound so down.

"I'm sorry, Nor, I didn't mean to seem so depressed, it just came out like that. I really did have a good day today."

Lukas smiled softly and stared up at the ceiling. Matthias's bright tone was back. The same tone that he had fallen in love with. One of the few things that he could always seek comfort in.

"Didn't your day start with meetings, though?" He asked. Matthias was probably grimacing into the phone right now.

"Strike that, it started out boring, but it got better, because, after the meetings, Gilbert and I met up and he showed me all the best bars and places to get a beer. I gotta admit it, if there's one country that knows beer it's Germany."

"You didn't get too drunk did you? You know what I told you about going out drunk." They'd actually had a few fights over that, but Matthias was never a true drunk. He'd come home tipsy and wobbling as he stood, but he always came home. He had worried Lukas. Countless times, Matthias had worried Lukas, but it was never for long because his Dane always came back. He always came back.

"Don't worry. We didn't get drunk. We both have high tolerance, after all. I mean, do I sound drunk to you? Right, don't answer that. Anyways, Gil called a cab to take me back to the hotel."

"That's good." Lukas said, but Matthias had already a barreled on.

"Oh! I almost forgot why I called you, you know other than to wish you goodnight." The Norwegian could practically feel Matthias's smirk through the phone. It made him blush and want to hide all over again. His heart fluttered in his chest, like a caged bird, and his insides stirred.

"I bought plane tickets today."

A smile broke across his face and he fought to kept his excitement from leaking into his voice. "For what date?"

"I know, I said I wouldn't be able to, but I managed to get a seat on the December 23rd flight."

His breath caught in his throat and, suddenly, he felt like he was going to cry. The emotions just welled up in him, pooling behind his eyes, threatening to break.

"Remember Nor? I promised I'd be home for Christmas."

Desperately, he tried to control himself, to stay the tears. His Dane was coming home.

"I'll have to tell Tino and Berwald." He finally managed to get out, his voice choking on the last syllable. "They were so disappointed to hear you weren't coming for Christmas."

"Oh, don't tell Tino and Berwald. I want to surprise them. I'll be like a Christmas gift." Lukas snorted, but that didn't faze Matthias. " Tino told me that Peter had asked 'Santa' to bring me home for Christmas and I really want to surprise the kid. You know, he's been doubting in the power of 'Santa'. You'd think with his mom actually being Santa, that he'd be the most believing kid." Matthias seemed to trail off.

"Kids are like that, though." Lukas said. "He's probably just being rebellious again."

"It just doesn't make sense to me." Matthias replied, and another comfortable silence drifted in like the wind.

Finally, Matthias spoke and his voice rang through the line, as clear as a night sky. "I can't wait to see you, Nor"

"I can't wait to see you, either" His voice quaked like a feather, and skittered through the air restlessly, choked in almost-tears.

"I know it's only been a few weeks, but…" Silence finished the sentence, cold and crisp, but as clear as glass.

"Just wait for me a little bit more, Nor." The words were heavy and dampened with emotion. "I'll see you on Christmas…"

Suddenly, the tears came. They silently rolled down Lukas's cheeks, leaving glistening trails of silver. He knew. He knew what was coming next. He'd done this hundreds of times before and he knew the next words by heart. But every time. Every time he heard them, his heart shattered, just a little bit more.

"Goodnight, Lukas, I love you. I love you, so much more than you can ever imagine. When you get this message, will you call me back? I can't wait to hear your voice. Bye."

He couldn't. He couldn't take it. He needed him. He needed him more than life. He needed him more than anything. He just couldn't be gone. He couldn't be. He couldn't be… It hurt too much for him to be gone.

He pressed a button on his phone.

"Hey Norge. I know it's late, but I didn't want to miss the chance to talk to you. I hope your keeping warm…"

The message played again and Lukas filled in the blanks. Sometimes, if he could forget long enough, he could imagine that his Dane was still here. He was just traveling. And, he was just on the other end of the phone.

**A/N: This idea just couldn't get itself out of my mind and I had to write it. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
